


Family Matters

by Fizzpopetite061796



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Mansion, Avengers Tower, not AOU compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzpopetite061796/pseuds/Fizzpopetite061796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is awakened by a noise in the kitchen of the Avengers Mansion. Who he finds there has a more complicated backstory than anyone knows... Anyone but Nick Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve abruptly opened his eyes.

Silently cursing his enhanced hearing and instincts in general, he got out of bed, pushed his hair out of his face, and went downstairs. A female stranger was standing in the kitchen, casually sipping a cup of milk.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Steve demanded. 

Stark Industries was supposed to provide maximum high-tech security, right? Why hadn’t any alarms gone off? Was she some kind of mutant? Or a tech-genius? But Stark was (unfortunately) supposed to be one of the smartest people on the planet. She had to be some kind of alien or…

“Hey, sorry. I kinda forgot that most people don’t know who I am.” 

A friendly, calm-but-cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts. Why did her voice have to be so likeable? He hated voices that were too cheerful; they somehow sounded fake and disturbing to his ears. He had always preferred women who had deeper voices like Peggy. But this voice… It maintained the perfect balance of enthusiasm and self-control. 

“Who are you?” Steve said, his voice giving away his flustered state. The mysterious figure smiled and came closer, allowing Steve to examine her face.

Long chestnut brown hair, large chocolate brown eyes. Maybe half-Asian?

Barely 5-feet-tall, she reminded him of a woodland creature. She wore a pair of dark bootcut jeans and a purple tank top, a slim silver bangle fixed on her right wrist. 

“Nice to meet you too, Captain America. I’m Valentina, Fury’s daughter. You can call me Val.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve peered at this "Val" person with deep skepticism. How on earth could she be Nick Fury's daughter? She was... She had... Nothing about her resembled the one-eyed super-spy he had gotten to know. She stared right back at him, unapologetically admiring his herculean physique. 

"I woke you up, didn't I? I forgot you had super-soldier hearing and stuff. I've become so forgetful over the last few weeks... I... I'm not really sure why. I won the spelling bee when I was little. I guess my glory days are far gone." 

She smiled weakly, trying to analyze Steve's emotions. She had always been that way, trying to please and make everyone feel at ease. She desperately didn't want to bother Steve with her problems. He had problems of his own. Everyone did. Especially at S.H.I.E.L.D. 

"It's alright. I would have appreciated it if you'd have rung the doorbell or something. Unfamiliar footsteps in the middle of the night? Not the way to make a good first impression."

Although he still had his doubts about her identity, something about the girl activated his paternal instincts. She'd obviously been through some things and was trying her best to suppress her emotions. He sort of wanted to give her a hug. 

"So um... Is he home?" 

"Fury doesn't live here. But you're welcome to stay the night, oh er, morning if you want. We've got a billionaire, an archer, a super-spy, a stick-fighter, a winged-therapist, a physicist, and a God who drops by occasionally to come play with us. They're good people. Most of the time."

"Didn't know Captain America had a humorous side."

They both smiled and she sipped the last of her milk. He may not trust her completely yet, but she could feel him starting to let his guard down. He didn't hate her and that was enough for her. Too many people hated her right now for something she hadn't even done, and she couldn't bear the thought of an avenger, the FIRST avenger hating her. 

"Come on, it's nearly 3 AM. You should catch some sleep. I'll show you to the guest room."

"Why does the Avengers Mansion have a guest room?" 

"Stark."

"Oh. Right."


End file.
